The Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Season 2!
by Mothstar
Summary: Proceed with caution: severe LOLs are ahead! Season 2 of my dare show! No need to read the first one; this one's funny enough on its own! No, Silverstreak, they don't have cocoa!
1. Episode 1

_The Warriors Truth or Dare Show! Season 2!_

Note: The original show was in script format, but upon publishing this one I discovered that it's against the rules, so I revised this one and got rid of the script. I will not be editing the other one; I'd end up editing out all the violence, and I just want to leave it there so people can enjoy it.

"The boss":

Mothstar: brown she-cat dappled with gold and blue eyes _(You don't need me to tell you)_

Hosts:

Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes _(Mothstar)_

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes_ (Mothstar)_

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Co-hosts:

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes_ (Myrtlefalls & Mothstar)_

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes; kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Security cats:

Nightfrost: black-furred tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes _(Shadus Krifetalon)_

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes _(Mothstar)_

Camera cats:

Smokesplash: blue-and-dark gray tom _(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)_

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom _(Patchkit)_

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his head, a tail-tuft, and amber eyes; kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Medicine cats:

Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes _(Jayfeather Luva)_

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes _(Mothstar)_

Maintenance cats:

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes _(Mothstar)_

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom (the color of a lemon) with yellow eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Kits:

_None as of now_

Episode 1: Welcome Back!

We are in a dark room with nothing in it except for several silhouettes of cats.

The voice of a she-cat moans, "I'm booooooored..."

Another she-cat replies, "We're all bored."

Another she-cat screams, "OMW A BUG!"

A tom replies, "It's only a gnat. Nothing to be scared of."

The she-cat who screamed stammers, "B-but..." and whimpers.

A different she-cat scolds her, "I thought I got you to stop sucking your paw moons ago!"

The she-cat replies, "Nooooope." We hear sucking noises.

A different tom meows, "Now, now, you know that she did!"

The she-cat wails. "Everybody hates me!"

The she-cat who had scolded her mutters to herself. "Some days I wonder if she's really my kit..."

A totally different she-cat starts yelling at the top of her lungs. "TURN ON THE LIGHTS! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME! AHHHHHH! CLAUSTROPHOBIA! I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T BREATHE! AHHHHH! HYPVENTILATION, HYPERVENTILATION!" We hear exaggerated wheezing.

We hear the sigh that accompanies an eye roll, and then a click.

The she-cat screams once again. "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! MY EYES! THEY BURN! AHHHHHH! I NEED A BLINDFOLD! I'M GOIN' BLIND! AHHHHHH! WHERE IS EVERYONE? ! HELP ME! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GO—" Then we hear a crash. "OW. NO WAIT, I THINK I'M FINE."

We hear the sigh with an eye roll again.

A tom asks, "Everyone? Can we stop being anonymous yet?"

Another tom adds, "When will Mothstar make us have identities yet?"

A she-cat mews impatiently, "Okay, okay, okay! Stop it with the 'yet's!"

Mothstar asks, "Happy?"

Everyone replies, "Yes."

Rainbowpaw and Willowheart say "No," and join each other in a fit of giggles. Everyone blinks twice, body language for, "Okay then."

Mothstar heaves a sigh. "What an introduction...Hey, Redfang? You're the host, _you _introduce the show."

Redfang gulps. "O-okay..." He trembles.

Mothstar scolds him. "Redfang! You're the host! You've done this plenty of times! What's the matter, you got stage fright?"

Redfang stutters, "Y-yes...!"

Mothstar sighs. "Remember? Welcome to the Warriors Truth or Dare Show! I'm your host, Redfang!'"

Willowheart butts in. "AND I'M A HOST TOO! I'm Willowheart! Ehehehe."

Redfang sighs. Yes, Willowheart, you _are _a host.

"Yuppity yup yup!" Willowheart agrees happily.

Redfang replies sarcastically. I'm glad you agree. Anyway, I'm Redfang -

Willowheart butts in. "AND I'M A HOST TOO! I'm Willowheart! Ehehehe."

Redfang does a facepaw. Yes, yes, we already established that fact. This is the _Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Season _2! Due to extreme violence-" To Mothstar, he whispers, "Mothy, isn't that term a bit, well, extreme?" Mothstar hisses to him through gritted teeth, "Say your lines." Redfang jumps. "Yikes! Um, due to extreme violence, the original show was ended, and now there's another one, right here, right now! That's right, folks, the cast is back!"

We hear cheering.

Redfang continues. "But...Mothstar took so long to get around to making this. Now Shinyheart's kits are 'paws. Also, Mothstar, I believe there was a change, besides the format?"

Mothstar nods. "Yes. Until now, I was featured in many of the episodes. My hosting demoted Redfang to co-host, and Silverstreak to co-co-host."

Silverstreak shrieks in delight. "Cocoa? WHERE?" She runs off.

Redfang mutters to himself. "Addicted to sugar, as usual...My sister is so crazy..."

Mothstar speaks again. "These demotions made me realize that it wasn't my show. Well, it is; I'm the boss, but Redfang's the host. So I'm passing this show on to him. I will still exist and will visit for big events, such as new litters of kits. You're sailing alone now, Redfang!

Redfang gives some comical crying. Honeyleaf puts a paw on his shoulder and mews, "Get yourself together, Redfang."

We hear Silverstreak's distant yell. "I FOUND THE COCOA!"

Honeyleaf abandons Redfang and runs off, yowling, "I'M COMING!"

In the confusion, Mothstar meows, "Bye!" and poofs away.

There is an astonished silence, which Redfang breaks by a single word: "Whoa."

Suddenly, we notice that Willowheart is whimpering.

Redfang pads over. "Hey, Willowheart?" Suddenly nervous, he continues, "Is something, uh, wrong?"

Willowheart sniffles and mutters something. Solpaw asks, "What?"

Willowheart replies in a hoarse whisper, "I...want..._cocoa_."

Redfang tells her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Willowheart persists, her mew more insisting and louder, but still hoarse. "_Cocoa._"

Suddenly Silverstreak and Honeyleaf walk in with steaming cups of cocoa

Lemonpaw gulps. "Uh-oh..."

Willowheart looks at them endearingly. "Is that...for _me_?"

Honeyleaf looks at her in confusion. "We only got two, but we can get you one..."

Silverstreak does not agree. "NOOO! IT'S MY COCOA, ALL MIIIINE!" She hugs it close and glances suspiciously at everyone.

Willowheart pleads even more endearingly. _"Pleeeease?"_

Silverstreak is firm. "No."

Willowheart seemingly gains anime eyes. _"Pweeeeease?" _She reaches a paw toward Silverstreak.

Silverstreak jerks away. "No!" The cocoa sloshes on her fur. "OW IT BUUUUUURNS!" She runs in circles and screams at Willowheart, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE MANGA KITTY!"

Willowheart stands up to her, whining, "You're the one who wouldn't share it...!"

Lemonpaw dumps water on Silverstreak, and Palestorm hands Willowheart a cup of cocoa. In a singsong tone, Willowheart meows, "Thaaaank you Palestorm." She takes a sip.

Redfang looks at her. "You're nuts."

Rainbowpaw pipes up, giving a yell of, "ALMONDS!"

"Peanuts?" asks Smokesplash.

Patchclaw replies confidently, "Cashews!"

Rainbowpaw and Willowheart say at the same time, "Bless you!" They burst into another fit of giggles.

Sternly, Redfang tells the cats being silly, "Guys, we've got stuff to do."

Rainbowpaw is still laughing from the cashew joke. "Like what?" Suddenly she inhales a random piece of cashew from the floor and sneezes.

Willowheart, Silverstreak, Fernpaw, and Honeyleaf say at the same time, "Bless you!" They explode into a fit of laughter.

Prismpaw asks Stormspeckle, "Stormspeckle, you haven't said anything for the whole episode. Are you depressed?"

Stormspeckle picks up a paper towel tube and holds it over his muzzle. To Prismpaw he meows slowly and deliberately, "I'm not depressed!"

Prismpaw shrugs. "Uh, okay...Good, I guess."

Redfang announces, "Let's do some dares, before I drag out the episode too long. Nightfrost dares Lionblaze to fight a human hand...while it's poking him! To the screen!"

On the screen, Lionblaze is on a table and a hand is there.

Lionblaze's fur is fluffed up. "What am I doing here...? AHH A TWOLEG PAW!"

The hand curls into a fist with the index finger extended.

Lionblaze jumps. "Huh? What is it doing?"

The hand starts coming close!

Lionblaze tries to unsheathe his claws. "Huh? ! My claws and teeth are dull! NOOO!"

Poke!

Lionblaze yowls. "Yikes!"

Poke!

Lionblaze squeals. "Eek!"

Poke!

Lionblaze darts away. "S-stop!"

Poke!

Lionblaze gasps. "N-no! That's my ticklish spot!"

Poke poke!

Lionblaze giggles. "Ehe!"

Poke!

Lionblaze starts to laugh. "Haha!"

Poke!

Lionblaze laughs even more. "Hahahaha!"

Poke!

Lionblaze begins laughing obnoxiously.

The hand leaves.

Lionblaze wipes tears from his eyes. "Wow that was scary!" He poofs away.

_Back at the studio place_

Lemonpaw sighs. Well, that was boring.

Rainbowpaw is sipping cocoa. She shrieks, "THERE'S A GNAT IN MY COCOA! AHHHHH!"

Lemonpaw peers into the cocoa. "That's a fly, not a gnat."

Rainbowpaw dumps the fly, along with some cocoa, out on her brother's head and continues sipping her cocoa.

Lemonpaw, now soaking wet, mutters, "Mouse dung, I really paid for that..."

Shinyheart asks, "Is there time for any more dares?"

Redfang replies, "Unfortunately not; we've managed to drag the episode out for 7 pages on Word. Thanks for watching, everyone! Please review and tell your favorite parts, and how much you laughed! By the way, Mothstar's brother helped with this episode. A little. So goodbye!"

The crew says reluctantly, "Bye!"

Honeyleaf pipes up. "Do we get to have credits?"

Redfang tells her, "No, but at the end of each episode I'll name the people who submitted dares that were used. This episode, we just had one dare by Mothstar (okay, her brother). Can we close the episode up yet, or do you guys have anything to say?"

Silverstreak is still sipping cocoa. "We're almost out of cocoa. And I want some marshmallows."

Redfang turns to her. "Sis, these are loyal readers and reviewers, not grocery store owners."

Silverstreak whines, "But still..."

"And I want an apple," Willowheart adds.

"I want a picnic lunch," Prismpaw meows.

Solpaw yowls, "STEAK!"

Redfang shakes his head. "Guys, it's almost at the end of the seventh page! Goodbye everyone!"

Everyone complains, "BUT—" They are interrupted by the screen darkening.

Solpaw's voice asks, "Steak sauce?"

Prismpaw's voice snaps, "Knock it off! Now we're beyond 7 pages!"

Solpaw's voice mumbles, "I wanted steak..."

"Shh!" Prismpaw hisses.

Steaaaaak...please review!

**By the way, here's the first scene retold with the cats who were actually talking:**

We are in a dark room with nothing in it except for several silhouettes of cats.

Silverstreak moans, "I'm booooooored..."

Prismpaw replies, "We're all bored."

Rainbowpaw screams, "OMW A BUG!"

Redfang replies, "It's only a gnat. Nothing to be scared of."

Rainbowpaw stammers, "B-but..." and whimpers.

Shinyheart scolds her, "I thought I got you to stop sucking your paw moons ago!"

Rainbowpaw replies, "Nooooope." We hear sucking noises.

Lemonpaw meows, "Now, now, you know that she did!"

Rainbowpaw wails. "Everybody hates me!"

Shinyheart mutters to herself. "Some days I wonder if she's really my kit..."

Willowheart starts yelling at the top of her lungs. "TURN ON THE LIGHTS! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME! AHHHHHH! CLAUSTROPHOBIA! I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T BREATHE! AHHHHH! HYPVENTILATION, HYPERVENTILATION!" We hear exaggerated wheezing.

We hear the sigh that accompanies an eye roll, and then a click.

Willowheart screams once again. "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! MY EYES! THEY BURN! AHHHHHH! I NEED A BLINDFOLD! I'M GOIN' BLIND! AHHHHHH! WHERE IS EVERYONE? ! HELP ME! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GO—" Then we hear a crash. "OW. NO WAIT, I THINK I'M FINE."

We hear the sigh with an eye roll again.

Smokesplash asks, "Everyone? Can we stop being anonymous yet?"

Patchclaw adds, "When will Mothstar make us have identities yet?"

Mothstar mews impatiently, "Okay, okay, okay! Stop it with the 'yet's!"

**Please review!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: The First Dares from a Reviewer! Or, Maybe We Can Write it Properly**

Redfang is there, obviously. "Welcome back to another episode of _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! I'm your host, Redfang!"

Willowheart bounces on her paws with a crazed look on her face. "I'm Willowheart!"

Silverstreak is crying in the corner.

Honeyleaf wipes a tear from her face. "She's crying because we ran out of cocoa."

As if to accentuate the medicine cat's statement, Silverstreak lets out a wail. "COCOA! NOOOO!"

"And I'm Prismpaw." Prismpaw is pouting. "I dropped my antique glass 3DS onto Solpaw's high-tech pure titanium 3DS and mine shattered into a trillion pieces."

Lemonpaw pouts back. "Well, now mine has a dent."

"It's titanium! It is unbreakable!"

Lemonpaw sniffs. "Or so they say."

Shinyheart intercepts them. "Hello, my kits? Do you want to keep pouting, or do you want me to make you in a better mood?" She practices a kiss in the air.

Solpaw, Lemonpaw, Rainbowpaw, Prismpaw, and Fernpaw scatter.

Shinyheart shrugs. "Oh well. Soon I'll have some new kits to kiss!" She grins.

Smokesplash asks, "Whose kits are they now?"

Patchclaw grins. "Mine."

Smokesplash gives him a surprised look, which quickly vanishes as Shinyheart gives Patchclaw a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, everyone!" Redfang announces. "Now we have some truths and dares from actual people on the site! And they are all from the same person! Darkpetal09!"

Everyone cheers, and Solpaw yowls, "Thanks, Darky!"

At her computer/phone/whatever, Darkpetal blushes. "Don't mention it!" she says modestly, but her eyes are shining.

"One thing, Darkpetal," Redfang mews. "We won't be using them all. Whichever ones Mothstar likes will be in here. Ones she doesn't like are gay dares, making out, forced mating, etc. So yeah, she won't use all of the dares you submit, unless they are good by her standards. First up we have a truth for Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather appears. "Here again...?" He moans. "I hate here."

Offended, Mothstar appears and fakes a slap across his face, then leaves. "I wouldn't really slap anyone unless I really had to," she growls as she poofs away.

Jayfeather, staring wide-eyed at the spot where Mothstar vanished, jumps when Solpaw pokes him.

"Jayfeather," Solpaw asks solemnly, "did you ever wish you were a she-cat?"

"No!" Jayfeather snaps. "What kind of question is that?" He poofs away.

"Lovely," Prismpaw notes dryly. "That truth ended in a very lovely manner."

"Well," Redfang says, "Mothstar only used that one to encourage people to submit truths as well as dares. Next, we have a dare for Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze poofs up, pie in paw, and is soon poofed to the WindClan camp. The whole cast rushes to the screen.

Lionblaze runs into the WindClan camp and pokes Heathertail, who is sharing (what else?) a rabbit with (who else?) Breezepelt. Heathertail swallows and looks up, and Lionblaze smashes (what else?) the cream pie into her face. Then, ignoring the looks of the rest of (what else?) WindClan, he saunters back out and leaves to (where else?) the ThunderClan camp.

_Back at the ToD HQ_

The whole cast is (what else?) laughing. "I liked that!" Silverstreak cheers, apparently forgetful of her (what else?) cocoa anxiety.

"Silverstreak," Solpaw asks tactlessly, "are you apparently forgetful of your cocoa anxiety?"

Silverstreak freezes, eyes wide, and begins whimpering and sucking her paw.

"Solpaw," Shinyheart scolds, "you were very tactless. Now go sit in the time-out corner."

Solpaw's eyes widen and he leaves and sits miserably in a (what else?) corner labeled (what else?) "the time-out corner for bad kitties".

Redfang blinks. "Well, I can't interfere with discipline of a mother to her kit. Now, who keeps putting the phrases in parentheses in the words? And does anyone know where Rainbowpaw has been for the whole episode?"

Suddenly there is a terrible (what else?) yelling from a (what else?) wall. It is (who else?) Mothstar's voice! She's typing at her (what else?) computer!

"Get it off me!" the distant voice yelps!

"We ran out of cocoa!" Rainbowpaw's voice squawks! "Now let go of me and just go get me some!"

"Are you a bird!" Mothstar yells! "GET OFF! And stop squawking!"

"I'll get off and stop squawking if you let go and get me some cocoa!" Rainbowpaw squawks!

"I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MOTHSTAR YELLS, NOW GET OFF THE CAPS LOCK KEY1 I CAN'T TYEP1

"Okay, okay!" Rainbowpaw screeches!

"Why are you making exclamation points!" Mothstar asks!

"Cause I want cocoa!" Rainbowpaw yells in Mothstar's ear! "It autocorrected my CAUSE! Ah it did it again! It is C-U-Z!"

"Give me the keyboard back!" Mothstar yelps! "How about you just go get some cocoa from other people! Like, ask in the reviews!"

"Great idea!" Rainbowpaw mews. She hops through the wall back to the Truth or Dare co.! Mothstar heaves a large sigh as the crazy rainbow tabby departs!

Rainbowpaw speaks directly to the camera. "Please, please, please, please, please can I have some cocoa? We ran out..."

Shinyheart goes up to her. "Rainbowpaw!" she scolds. "They might not have any! And besides, it isn't nice to go asking people for stuff!"

Solpaw suddenly pops up. "I'm back!" he yells. "The Sol-ster is back!"

"Good for you!" Fernpaw replies sarcastically. "We ran out of cocoa and Rainbowpaw's trying to beg it from the readers."

Redfang comes up. "Okay," he sighs, "here's the plan. If the readers _want _to give cocoa, they can. And if they do, they will be thanked profusely by the cocoa-loving cats in the next episode, and their amount given will be noted. Now, This Reckless Joy Ride hasn't PMed Mothstar back yet on her request of any truths or dares, and Mothstar only has three minutes left on the computer, and she wants to publish this before getting off for the day, so goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" everyone yells, except for Silverstreak, Rainbowpaw, Honeyleaf, and Willowheart, who yell, "Cocoa!"

Redfang adds, "These dares were from Darkpetal09! And now's the end of the episode!"

Allegiances:

"The boss":

Mothstar: brown she-cat dappled with gold and blue eyes _(You don't need me to tell you)_

Hosts:

Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes, can't stand the insane people _(Mothstar)_

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, friendly and insane_ (Mothstar)_

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart, crazy _(Mothstar)_

Co-hosts:

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes_ (Myrtlefalls & Mothstar)_

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes; kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Security cats:

Nightfrost: black-furred tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes _(Shadus Krifetalon)_

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes _(Mothstar)_

Camera cats:

Smokesplash: blue-and-dark gray tom _(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)_

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom _(Patchkit)_

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his head, a tail-tuft, and amber eyes; kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Medicine cats:

Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes _(Jayfeather Luva)_

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Patchclaw's kits _(Mothstar)_

Maintenance cats:

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes _(Mothstar)_

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom (the color of a lemon) with yellow eyes, kit of Sol and Shinyheart _(Mothstar)_

Kits:

_None as of now_


	3. Episode 3: The Organization

**Episode 3: The Organization**

Redfang is pacing in circles. He appears to be deep in thought.

"Hm. This is the second season. People who didn't read the first don't know what happened. Nobody knows that Silverstreak is my sister. Right?"

Willowheart peeks around a corner. A silly grin appears on her face.

"And then I said to her, 'are you serious?' And she said 'yeah, I'm dead serious.' I thought she was joking. Of course she was. She was kidding with me! Oh, and we're bipedal cats. I had cheeseburger pie for dinner last night, and it was really good. I don't know what dares to—"

"BOO!"

Willowheart jumps around the corner, scaring Redfang almost out of his fur.

"WILLOWHEART! Why on earth did you—? What is—? Arrgh!"

He resumes his pacing, but this time it's back and forth instead of in circles.

Willowheart gives the camera a confused look.

Silverstreak comes around the corner. "This corner wasn't there before, was it? Oh, hi Redfang!"

Once again, Redfang is scared almost out of his fur.

"SILVERSTREAK! When on earth did you—? What should I—? Arrgh!"

He resumes his pacing.

Silverstreak gives Willowheart a confused look. The light brown tabby cat shrugs.

Rainbowpaw comes around the corner wearing construction gloves, one of those reflective construction vests, and a hard hat. "Just dump it here!" she yowls.

Willowheart and Silverstreak give each other confused looks.

Redfang is still pacing.

"They were so nice, I just couldn't believe it! Or maybe it's because she's so popular? That's something I really have to think about. I just don't know if it's all right. It's almost time for that. I wonder if they're ready."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

"They were so generous, it's a shame I can't name them all. This is a huge success! Maybe the title should be changed."

"That's it! Keep going!" Rainbowpaw yowls. She suddenly scoots backward ten paces. "NO! THAT'S GOOD! GO FORWARD A LITTLE! NO! NOT THAT FAAAAAST!"

SCREECH!

FWOOMP!

A wooden brown box lands on Rainbowpaw.

"Let's try that again," a voice mumbles from underneath the box. She pulls herself out from underneath it with her front paws, cartoon-style. She dusts herself off and straightens her hard hat. Rainbowpaw winks at the camera and gives a thumbs-up. "Kids, that's why you where hard hats!"

Redfang suddenly gets scared out of his fur again. "AHHH! RAINBOWPAW! What are you—? ! RAINBOWPAW! RAIN! BOW! PAAAAW!"

The victim of the screaming takes a seat on the box. "What are you doing, Redfang? Is something wrong?"

Redfang shakes his head vigorously. "Ah." He turns to the camera. "Welcome to another episode of _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show! _I must say that I am no longer accepting dares in reviews. You must PM Mothstar. She appreciated all the cocoa donated! We probably have enough for three states! Rainbowpaw, that's a box of cocoa you're sitting on, right?"

Bewildered, the rainbow tabby nods agreement. "Ed's bringing in the first couple hundred pounds. Pounds of cocoa, I mean. Not money. Although I'd get rich! Although I could only use it in Britain. Whatever."

The present hosts look at each other. "Who's Ed?" Silverstreak mews.

Rainbowpaw shrugs. "That's what he said his name was."

Redfang shakes his head. "Where is everyone?"

"What is wrong with you?" Rainbowpaw counters.

Prismpaw walks in. There are ear buds in her ears, and she is snapping her fingers.

"You say you need me, I say no way. Can't live like this, a life so short. I'll burn in your fire!" she sings.

The eyes of Silverstreak and Redfang widen. They (the cats, not their eyes) yowl something at the same time. Prismpaw lets one ear bud drop out of her ear and looks at the hosts. "What's wrong, Redfang, Silverstreak?"

Redfang points to the device in her paw. "Can I see that?"

Prismpaw hands it over. "Sure, just don't change the song."

Redfang looks at it. "This is an iPaw! I invented this!"

Prismpaw raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I didn't know that."

Fernpaw walks in. She also has ear buds in her ears.

"Blowing around, a leaf in the wind, caught by a crow, what can I do now? Running with love, away from my liiiiife..."

Redfang makes an exaggerated 'time out' symbol at her. Fernpaw pauses the music and drops an ear bud from her ear. "Hi, Redfang!"

"iPaw?" he asks.

Fernpaw nods. "It's _A Leaf in the Wind_ by Warriors Records."

Silverstreak gives a little bounce. "_I_ was the one who had the idea to make Warrior cat-themed songs. I believe Prismpaw is listening to _I'll Burn in Your Fire_, in Spottedleaf's point of view. _A Leaf in the Wind_ is in Leafpool's. One fun part of these songs is guessing what cat is singing them."

Redfang grins widely. "I'm glad to see that this family business is a big hit."

Silverstreak starts. "Where's Honeyleaf?"

Redfang mutters under his breath, "We're the only ones here, and you're worried about Honeyleaf?"

"I wonder if Shinyheart's kitting yet," Silverstreak continues.

An answering yowl makes Silverstreak nod. "Yup, just a few doors down."

Redfang blinks. "Usually we're in one room. Now we have corners to walk around and other rooms. How did...?"

Mothstar suddenly appears, surprising all of the cats except for...well, everyone. "For this episode, I renovated the place." She disappears as quickly as she appeared.

Redfang gives himself a shake. "Any dares while we wait for—"

Willowheart jumps up and down. "I'm a mother! I've adopted a kit!"

As if on cue, a white she-cat with green patches pads around the corner. Her eyes are green.

"I'm Limekit," she mews shyly.

"Her patches are shaped like limes," Willowheart explains proudly.

Redfang blinks. "Okay. Welcome to the show, Limekit."

Suddenly she dashes over to Rainbowpaw and sniffs furiously at the box.

"It's cocoa," Rainbowpaw tells her.

Fernpaw hands her a mug with limes on it. There is hot water in it. Rainbowpaw throws some powder into the mug and stirs it, then hands the mug to Limekit.

"Voila. Cocoa."

Limekit squeals and gulps it all down.

Redfang looks at Fernpaw. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Honeyleaf?"

Fernpaw's eyes widen, and the she-cat dashes away.

She comes back just as quickly. "Shinyheart's kits are beautiful! Two toms!"

The entirety of the cats there hurries to another room.

Shinyheart is lying on a bed with a kit in her arms. Patchclaw is holding another one.

Patchclaw holds the kit he is holding forward for all to see. "This is Darkkit." The kit is a smoky black. His yellow eyes blink out at the crew.

"And this is Jetkit," Shinyheart mews. The kit she is holding is a pure jet black. He yawns and opens his eyes, which are a very dark blue.

Stormspeckle pads up, looking seasons older. He's never been this close to the camera before, and there are gray hairs on his muzzle. "These kits are lovely," he tells Shinyheart. She purrs.

The tom turns to Redfang. "With all these young cats, you have no need for old cats like me."

Redfang replies, "Nonsense! You have much good advice on security! We honor your wisdom!"

"Still," Stormspeckle meows, "I'd like to retire. Do you have elders on this show?"

Silverstreak speaks up. "We have kits, apprentices, and queens, so I think we have elders."

Redfang clears his throat. "Stormspeckle, is it your decision to retire and become an elder?"

"It is."

"May StarClan grant you seasons of rest. We appreciate the wisdom you've given us."

Stormspeckle dips his head. "Thank you, Redstar." Redfang starts, looking surprised. "Er, Redfang."

Mothstar suddenly appears, again. "Redfang? Would you like to be leader of this Clan?"

Redfang looks bewildered. "Leader? Is this really a Clan?"

"We can make it a Clan," Mothstar replies firmly. "DareClan, RandomClan, FunClan..."

Redfang takes charge. "All in favor of 'FunClan' say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Solpaw and Lemonpaw call.

"All in favor of 'RandomClan' say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Honeyleaf, Willowheart, Shinyheart, Smokesplash, and Rainbowpaw call.

"All in favor of 'DareClan' say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Redfang, Patchclaw, Fernpaw, Prismpaw, Nightfrost, and Stormspeckle call.

Redfang tallies up the results. "FunClan, two. RandomClan, five. DareClan, six. From this day forward, we shall be known as DareClan!"

There's a fanfare, which Lemonpaw breaks by saying, "Who's 'we'?"

"The truth or dare crew is DareClan. DareClan runs the show!"

"Redfang?" Silverstreak asks. "Are you going to be called Redstar and get nine lives from StarClan?"

Redfang nods. "I'm going to appoint a deputy. Nightfrost, do you accept the position of deputy of DareClan?"

Nightfrost nods in surprise.

"Honeyleaf, you are the Clan's medicine cat. Fernpaw, you are the medicine cat apprentice. Stormspeckle, you are an elder. Tomorrow I will travel to the Moon-something-or-other to receive nine lives from StarClan."

"I will go with you," Mothstar declares.

Redfang nods. "When I come back, I will sort out apprentices.

"All in favor say 'aye'?"

"Aye!" everyone choruses.

"All in favor of ending the episode say 'aye'."

"NAY!"

**I'm sorry for the super-late update. Happy Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, New Year, Boxing Day, and any other holidays I missed! I will not have allegiances this chapter, due to the reorganization of everything. Happy Holidays!**


	4. The Slightly Unpredictable StarClan

**Episode 4: The Slightly Unpredictable StarClan**

Redfang, Mothstar, and Honeyleaf are hiking up a mountain. Mothstar is in the lead.

Honeyleaf moans. "Where are we going again?"

"To the Moongeyser," Mothstar replies without breaking stride. "Hurry up, everyone. It erupts at half past 9. It's 8 o'clock right now."

{}

"Finally!" Honeyleaf groans, hauling herself over a boulder. "That took FOREVER!"

Mothstar shakes her head and looks at her watch. "Just...five hours and twenty-five minutes. The geyser erupts in five minutes. Honeyleaf, you and I may eat, but Redfang must not!"

Honeyleaf whips out a glittery, rainbow-patterned lunchbox. "Great! I have something from Saladworks."

"I have...South Sea Pineapple Chicken," Mothstar replies, taking out a glitter-free and rainbow-free lunchbox of her own. "With rice. My mom made it once and it was very tasty!" She spoons some white rice covered with a thick yellow sauce into her mouth. "Mmm."

Redfang moans. "Why are you guys eating right in front of me?"

"Do you expect us to hike back down the mountain to eat?" Honeyleaf counters with a piece of spinach sticking out of her mouth. Mothstar puts a paw on her shoulder, a silent hint to 'take it easy.'

"Take it easy," Mothstar mews. "Redfang has never done this before."

"Have you?"

Mothstar shakes her head. "I'm just _named_ Mothstar."

Mothstar suddenly looks at her watch again. "Three more minutes."

The geyser behind them emits a bit of steam. Redfang eyes it nervously.

"What do I have to do again?" he asks.

Mothstar swallows. "Honeyleaf and I will retreat back down the mountain. You will stand up here and watch the Moongeyser erupt."

"And then?"

"I don't know. StarClan will be there. And I've heard the geyser is really pretty."

Redfang swallows hard. "Okay."

Mothstar suddenly looks at her watch again. "One more minute! Grab your stuff, Honeyelaf! Put down the camera, Smokesplash! We have to go!"

The camera moves suddenly, then stops. Evidently it is perched on a tripod. A blue and dark gray tom follows Mothstar and Honeyleaf as they hurry away.

Redfang watches them leave worriedly. A loud rumbling noise from behind him makes him spin around.

For several seconds, nothing happens. Then the ground shakes.

The geyser erupts.

A spray of water shooting into the night sky blocks the moon and stars. Their blurred glows illuminate the column of water. Droplets rain down on Redfang as he watches in awe.

A snowflake lands on his nose. He looks up, startled, at the sky. Snow is coming down. It is so fine that it is dust.

Before long Redfang's ginger fur is dusted with snow. The geyser is slowing down now.

Redfang continues to watch.

A sound like a wind chime makes his ears prick. The ground rumbles slightly, and he looks down.

The geyser is freezing from the bottom up.

Redfang's jaw drops as the water crystallizes. The water at the top is merely droplets, and they freeze into shards of ice, which melt before they hit Redfang.

"_Welcome, Redfang."_

The sound of many voices echoes, though there are no walls. A flurry of snow dust makes Redfang squeeze his eyes shut. The camera focuses on him until he opens his eyes.

The mountaintop is lined with starry cats. Many of them are recognizable at first glance.

"Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Dovewing...," Redfang murmurs. "Spiderleg, Leafstar, Sandstorm!"

"Activate...mind-cam," Graystripe calls clearly. The screen flickers for a moment. Redfang does not seem to know that this is being recorded and looks absolutely bewildered.

Redtail comes forward. "Hello, Redfang. You are going to be leader of DareClan, the Clan that runs the show 'The Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Season 2'?"

Redfang nods.

Redtail flicks his ginger tail. "Very well." He retreats back into the ranks of the other cats. Jayfeather comes forward.

"So, you're going to be the leader of those mouse-brains?" Jayfeather asks.

Redfang looks less nervous because of the medicine cat's light tone. "Yes, I am."

"Well, here's a life for you." Jayfeather touches his nose to Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you toleration, so you can tolerate the mouse-brained mouse-brains."

The screen flickers again, and for a moment we can see what Redfang sees. In his mind he is arguing with Willowheart and Shinyheart. A deep breath goes through him. The vision ends with a sigh.

The screen flickers again, returning to normal view.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Redfang meows.

Jayfeather, who was walking away, looks back with a purr. "Don't mention it. They're a bunch of nice mouse-brains. Especially Silverstreak."

The camera flickers and the word 'flashback' flashes across the screen.

_This is a flashback to _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show, _episode 9._

_Silverstreak is lying in a nest with three tiny kits at her belly. She looks very weak. She lifts her head and says to a departing Jayfeather, "Jay...Jayfeather...and H-Honeyleaf...you saved my life. T-thank you."_

_Jayfeather looks back at the silver she-cat with an unreadable expression before vanishing into a cloud of smoke._

_End of flashback._

Redfang's mouth drops open. He remembered this event as well. He looks at Jayfeather, who looks back with sadness in his eyes.

"We can never be together," Jayfeather murmurs before disappearing into the ranks of starry cats.

Redfang is drawn out of his daze by a beautiful and incredibly familiar tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes coming forward.

"Spottedleaf," Redfang whispers.

"Yes," the she-cat purrs. She rests her muzzle on Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you kindness, to keep your dares kind."

The camera flickers once again to what Redfang sees. In his mind he is telling off Willowheart for using explosives. "We don't want to hurt someone," the mind-Redfang says.

The camera returns to normal view, and Spottedleaf retreats back into the ranks of starry cats.

The unforgettable ginger tom, the hero of the first series, comes forward. He puts his nose on Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you leadership, so you can, uh, lead well."

The screen once again switches to what Redfang sees. In his mind he is telling everyone what to do.

The camera returns to normal view, and Firestar, looking relieved to have finished, sits next to Spottedleaf.

A white she-cat comes forward. It takes a moment to recognize her, but she is Icecloud.

Icecloud rests her nose on Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you humor. Your crewmates may joke and play around, but take it lightly."

The camera switches to what Redfang sees. In his mind, he opens a door, and a bucket on top dumps water on him. He flattens his ears as Solpaw and Palestorm laugh. Suddenly Redfang joins in.

The camera returns to normal view. Icecloud's blue eyes are sparkling with laughter as she rejoins the StarClan cats.

Bluestar comes forward and brings her nose to Redfang's forehead. She misses and jabs him in the eye with it. Redfang holds his eye and mutters to himself as Bluestar rubs her nose.

After they are both recovered, Bluestar carefully touches her nose to Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you acceptance. I, er, think it will be handy."

"O...okay," Redfang meows as she leaves.

Brambleclaw comes forward and rests his nose on Redfang's forehead. "With this life I give you resourcefulness, so you can...uh...manage stuff easily?"

Redfang blinks at Brambleclaw as he returns to the other cats.

A familiar longhaired white tom comes forward with a smirk and touches his nose to Redfang's ear. "With this life," Cloudtail meows, "I give you stealth, because I doubt you have enough of that!"

Redfang winces, and the view switches to what he is thinking.

A young tom walks into a dark room. Cat ears and tails peep out of hiding places. Suddenly someone sneezes, and a much younger Redfang rolls out from behind a couch.

Voices echo in the memory. "You ruined the surprise, Redpaw! You're so clumsy, Redpaw!"

The camera switches to normal view, and as Cloudtail departs he calls, "That was _my_ birthday, you know."

A dark ginger she-cat comes forward next. "With this life," Russetfur cackles, "I give you shrewdness, so you can be crafty!" Suddenly she holds up scissors and a poorly made paper snowflake with a weird grin on her face.

She blinks and touches her nose quickly to Redfang's forehead. She misses and jabs him in the eye with it—the same eye injured by Bluestar. Russetfur is unaffected and continues staring at her snowflake. Redfang is clenching his teeth and opening and closing his eye.

Redtail comes forward and gently pushes Russetfur back. "With this life I give you...um...I forgot...," he meows sheepishly. "With this life I give you knowledge, so you can think of dares! I hail you as Redstar, leader of DareClan!"

"Redstar! Redstar!" the cats of StarClan call.

Suddenly the wind picks up. The StarClan cats blow away with the powdery snow. The geyser shatters into shards of ice, which melt as they fall. An aurora blazes in the sky.

The ginger tom watches in awe. He turns around as Mothstar, Honeyleaf, and Smokesplash come up onto the mountaintop.

"Redstar! Redstar!" Their voices float in the wind. "Redstar!"

After they quiet down, Redstar dips his head to Mothstar. "Thank you. I have one question, though...Do any of you know what a mind-cam is?"

Mothstar twitches an ear guiltily. "Er, that...well, we recorded the whole thing."

"_What? !"_

**I apologize if this wasn't as funny. It was fun for me to use my skills on a humor story. I did try to make some funny parts though—crafty Russetfur and the like. Here are the allegiances of DareClan!**

{}

**DareClan:**

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Limekit: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade. Willowheart's adopted kit.

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	5. Organizing the Clan

**Episode 5: In Which We Organize the Clan**

We are in the nursery.

Darkkit and Jetkit are comparing their 3DS's.

"_Mario Kart 7_! You have _Mario Kart 7_?"

Darkkit nods proudly.

"Can we compete?" Jetkit asks.

Darkkit nods, and the two tiny toms fire up their games.

"Mothstar's here!" Shinyheart calls. "Be nice to each other while I'm gone!"

"'Kay," the toms mutter halfheartedly.

[]

Mothstar, Redstar, and Honeyleaf are in the room with the corner. There is a huge armchair in the middle of the room. Redstar jumps onto this.

"Let all cats old enough to think of a dare join beneath the Bigchair for a Clan meeting!"

"The Bigchair!" Stormspeckle grumbles, getting comfortable. "What kind of name is that?"

Redstar waits until everyone gathers. He takes a deep breath.

"Limekit is actually eight moons old. She is more than ready to be an apprentice. Limekit, you shall be known as Limepaw. Patchclaw, you will mentor Limepaw."

They shake paws. Patchclaw suddenly takes ten steps back.

"Are you wearing perfume? !"

Limepaw licks her lips. "Lime-scented."'

Patchclaw rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling. "Oi!"

Lemonpaw looks at the newly named Limepaw. "_I_ like your perfume."

Limepaw tosses her head arrogantly.

Shinyheart leans in to whisper in Silverstreak's ear. "She's only been an apprentice for thirty seconds and already has Lemonpaw padding after her!"

"They are the same age," Silverstreak replies.

"Listen to Patchclaw well," Redstar continues. "He's been around since Episode 6 of the first show. He is one of the most valued members of the Clan. Teach her well, Patchclaw."

Patchclaw dips his head. "I will tell her all I know."

"How much is that?" Limepaw snorts.

"Limepaw!" Redstar's voice is stern. "You have to shake the attitude!"

Limepaw shuffles a paw on the floor. "Okay."

"Meeting adjourned!" Redstar calls.

The cats group up into—can you guess?—groups. Silverstreak heads for her apprentice, Prismpaw.

"Prismpaw!"

The apprentice looks up from her iPod Touch. "Yeah?"

"It's time for training."

"Later," Prismpaw replies. "I just downloaded the free Warriors App. I've been waiting for that for—"

"_Prismpaw!_"

"Coming!" she replies hastily, turning off her iPod.

(^_^)

Prismpaw and Silverstreak are in a room alone.

"Now," Silverstreak mews, "pretend that we have just started an episode. Redstar does not know which dare to do. Your task is to think of three dares and three truths within five minutes."

"Five minutes!"

"Yes, five minutes. You will be alone in this room. Your dares must not be cruel or obscene, and your truths must be appropriate."

Silverstreak sets down an egg timer on the table and departs.

A five-minute countdown appears in a corner of the screen.

Prismpaw sits down in the chair, puts her paw to her chin, and begins to think.

She looks up and jots down something on a piece of paper on the table.

"Truth one, done," she mutters.

_Truth: Heathertail who does she love_

"Dares," Prismpaw mumbles.

_Dare: Tigerstar apologize to victims_

She puts her pencil to her chin. "That's okay."

_Truth_

She erases it.

_Dare_

"Arrgh!"

She looks at what she has: _Truth: Heathertail who does she love_ and _Dare: Tigerstar apologize to victims._

"Aha!"

_Dare: Tigerstar be a kittypet_

"No, I don't like that one!" She erases it.

[]

After the egg timer goes off, Silverstreak comes back in. "Prismpaw, how did you do?"

Prismpaw holds up the paper.

_Truth: Heathertail who does she love_

_Dare: Tigerstar apologize to victims_

_Truth: Thornclaw love anyone_

_Dare: Crowfeather sing I'm a little Tea-pot in front of his family_

_Truth: Firestar like Leafstar or the other way_

_Dare: Onestar to go swimming_

Silverstreak nods her head approvingly. "Very good. But you have to write those in complete sentences with proper grammar."

Prismpaw moans and gets to work. Silverstreak looks over her shoulder.

_Heathertail, who do you love?_

_Tigerstar, I dare you to apologize to your victims._

_Thornclaw, do you love anyone?_

_Crowfeather, I dare you to sing_

Prismpaw thinks very hard.

_Crowfeather, I dare you to sing "I'm a Little Tea-Pot"_

"One word," Silverstreak mews.

Prismpaw erases furiously.

_Crowfeather, I dare you to sing "I'm a Little Teapot" in front of your family._

_Firestar, do you love Leafstar? Leafstar, do you love Firestar?_

_Onestar, I dare you to go swimming._

"Much better," Silverstreak tells her. "You can go look at the Warriors App now."

"Yes!" Prismpaw dashes from the room.

[]

Silverstreak approaches Redstar. He is sitting at a table eating some sort of meat.

"I have dares for you," she tells him. "I had Prismpaw make some up."

"Truths, too?"

"Yup."

"Excellent!"

[]

Redstar calls the Clan together.

"We are going to do three truths and three dares this episode! I want to thank Silverstreak and Prismpaw for these!"

The Clan calls, "Silverstreak! Prismpaw!"

Redstar hops off of the Bigchair and pulls a switch. Heathertail appears.

"Heathertail of WindClan," Redstar mews formally, "in the book _Dark River_ you are in love with Lionblaze. You break up in that same book."

"_He_ dumped _me_," Heathertail corrects him.

"Later it is implied that something is going on between you and Breezepelt. Heathertail, who do you _really_ love?"

Heathertail opens her purse and takes out a compact. "Well, I read the books. Breezepelt is, like, so evil. I like, totally don't like him. Now, there is one cat who has, like, stolen my heart."

"Who?"

"Tigerheart. He's, like, so awesome. It makes my heart do butterflies."

Redstar rolls his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I, like, don't know."

Redstar pulls the switch again to make Heathertail disappear back to the series. "Great StarClan! That was annoying."

He then pulls the switch to make Thornclaw appear.

"Thornclaw, you are ThunderClan's oldest bachelor."

"No, I'm not," Thornclaw interrupts. "Purdy is."

"You are ThunderClan's oldest _warrior_ bachelor," Redstar corrects himself impatiently. "Do you love anyone?"

"Mothwing. Have you seen how attractive she is? Sure, she's Tigerstar's daughter, but hey, she's so gorgeous. A narrow face, sleek fur, tabby stripes throughout...She's so gorgeous!" He pauses. "Are you done with me yet?"

Redstar scoffs and pulls the switch. "Go."

Next he makes Firestar and Leafstar appear.

"Firestar, you met Leaf when she was a loner living near the gorge. You helped her become Leafdapple, and then Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. Do you feel anything more than pride for her?"

Leafstar is eying up Lemonpaw and Solpaw as they play checkers and does not hear Redstar questioning Firestar.

Firestar shuffles his paws. "Er...um...well...a little...? But I was travelling with Sandstorm. I already had a love crisis between her and Spottedleaf. Leafdapple was pretty attractive, sure. But I focused very hard on Sandstorm and the feeling went away, especially when she was escorting me to SkyClan's border and saw that ginger-and-white tom. She was so lovesick that Sandstorm had to prompt a goodbye from her."

"Thank you, Firestar," Redstar replies, handing him a cookie and pulling the switch.

When Redstar turns to Leafstar, Solpaw is shaking his fist as Lemonpaw calls, "King me!" Lemonpaw and Leafstar exchange a triumphant glance.

"Leafstar," Redstar meows. Leafstar turns around.

"I'll be back," she promises Lemonpaw. She pads a little away and looks at Redstar. "What is it?"

"Remember your life as a loner?"

Leafstar nods solemnly.

"Then the ginger tom and the pale ginger she-cat came along and claimed to know of a Clan of some sort. SkyClan. Then they worked with the tom that seemed to have his gaze fixed on Silverpelt at all times. The younger cats, Cherry and Boris, had nicknamed him Moony. His name, he told the foreign cats, was Sky. You joined that Clan and watched him receive his name, Skywatcher. You followed the ginger tom with trust, and maybe something more?"

Leafstar, who has been keeping one eye on the brothers' checker game, looks at Redstar. "Are you talking about Firestar?"'

"Yes. You followed him with trust. 'I trust you,' you said before your leadership ceremony. Did you feel anything more for him?"

"F-for a little while," she muttered. "But he had Sandstorm. I didn't want to make their relationship worse by intruding. And I had a duty to lead SkyClan. Billystorm chased away any dreams of Firestar being more than just ThunderClan's leader."

Redstar nods thoughtfully. "Thank you, Leafstar. You may watch Lemonpaw and Solpaw play checkers, but watch Solpaw; he's not one to lose gracefully."

Leafstar nods, eyes sparkling.

Redstar pulls the switch and brings up a huge dark brown tabby tom. His pelt is crisscrossed with scars; one slices the bridge of his nose, and he has a v-shaped slit in one ear. His amber eyes glow menacingly as he surveys his new surroundings. His claws are long and black.

"What do you want, Redfang?" Tigerstar rumbles, looking Redstar up and down.

"It's Red_star_ now," Redstar retorts. "One of our apprentices dares you to apologize to your victims."

"I had no victims," Tigerstar growls. "Victims of mercy, the cats I allowed to live."

"What about the cats whom you killed?"

Redstar pulls the switch and brings up many cats. Tigerstar's amber eyes widen at the cats.

Bluestar, Runningwind, Stonefur, Brindleface, Whitestorm, Redtail, and Swiftpaw are standing there, glowering at the massive tabby.

"You tried to murder me and take the leadership of ThunderClan," Bluestar meows, glaring at him. "And you brought the dog pack to ThunderClan, leading to my demise."

"You killed me," Runningwind mumbles, looking uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You forced me to fight an unfair fight against Blackfoot and Darkstripe," Stonefur growls. "Just because of something I had no power over."

"Do I really taste that good?" Brindleface wonders.

"Actually, yes," Tigerstar retorts.

"You brought BloodClan to the forest. Bone killed me. I am but one of the cats who lost their life that day. Including you, Tigerstar," Whitestorm rumbles.

"Why in StarClan's name did you want me dead?" Redtail mews incredulously. "I don't taste nearly as good as Brindleface does!"

"You taste like burned toast," Tigerstar growls.

Astonished, Redtail laps at his chest fur. "I taste like apple cider," he replies after smacking his lips.

"Well, it's kind of both your fault and Bluestar's fault that I'm dead," Swiftpaw meows cheerfully. "But Brightheart was vital for the existence of Dovewing and Ivypool. She's their grandmother, see. Whitewing was her—."

"That's enough," Redstar interrupts. "Tigerstar, apologize."

"Never," Tigerstar hisses. "Soon they will be begging for mercy at the rise of the Dark Forest." He pulls the switch himself, causing him and his victims to disappear.

Redstar, sighing exasperatedly, pulls the switch. Crowfeather comes up.

"What?" he snaps. "I don't have all day. Nightcloud wants me to buy her a dress."

"Crowfeather, one of our apprentices dares you to...to sing _I'm a Little Teapot_ in front of your family."

Crowfeather's blue eyes fill with horror. "Including Leafpool?"

"Leafpool, her sister, her father, her mother, her mother's father, all of your kits, your father, your mother..."

[]

Crowfeather is standing in the middle of a crowd. Leafpool; her sister Squirrelflight; their father Firestar; his nephew Cloudtail; Leafpool's mother Sandstorm; Cloudtail's mate Brightheart, Brightheart's siblings Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, and Thornclaw; their mother Frostfur; her kits Dustpelt and Ravenpaw; Frostfur's sister Brindleface; her kits Ashfur and Ferncloud; Dustpelt's mate Ferncloud (they're cousins!); all of their kits; Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather; Dovewing and Ivypool; their father Birchfall, who is also Dustpelt's son...

Let's just say all of ThunderClan! Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Deadfoot, Eaglekit, Windstar, and Gorsestar are there as well; his mother, son, mate, father, half brother, and ancestors, respectively.

Crowfeather takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut, and begins to sing and dance.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout: tip me over and pour me out!"_

Keeping his eyes closed, he yowls over the clamor, "Hit the switch, Redstar! Please, I beg of you!"

Redstar laughs and pulls the switch, causing Crowfeather and the crowd to vanish.

"That was hilarious," Nightfrost guffaws.

"The next one is even better," Redstar smirks. He pulls the switch to bring up Onestar.

"Onestar! One of our apprentices dares you to go swimming!"

"S-swimming?"

"What? Are you a drypaw?"

"N-no! Well, yes!"

"Scaredy-mouse!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Then go on!"

[]

Onestar, Redstar, and Honeyleaf are in a room with an Olympic-size swimming pool.

"This is impressive," Honeyleaf mews. "I didn't know Mothstar could do that."

"I did it," Redstar replies. "I thought it would be handy."

"'Kay."

Onestar is inching toward the door. Nightfrost appears at it, and Onestar inches toward the water.

He puts a tentative toe in.

"No toes!" Nightfrost tells him gruffly, giving him a massive shove from behind.

SPLASH!

"Blub-glub-blub-glub-blub!" Onestar splutters when he resurfaces.

"You have to stay in there for a minute and a half!" Redstar orders.

"A minute and twenty-nine seconds!" Honeyleaf hollers. Redstar puts a finger in his ear at her volume.

"Ouch," he mutters.

"A minute and twenty-six seconds!"

_One minute and twenty-nine and one-half seconds later_

"Half a second!" Honeyleaf hollers. "Oops, that took half a second to holler!"

Nightfrost dives in and resurfaces with an utterly waterlogged Onestar.

"He looks like a dead rat," Honeyleaf comments, rubbing his fur to warm him.

Suddenly Onestar writhes under her paws. "I'm not a drownd-ed rat!" he splutters.

Redstar whispers in Honeyleaf's ear. "The expression is 'drowned rat,'" he murmurs.

"'Kay," she replies breezily. "You're good to go, Onestar. You'll be super cold, but Kestrelflight can spare some tansy."

Redstar hits a button on the wall and Onestar vanishes. He turns to the camera.

"Thank you for watching this episode! Remember, younger cats can have better dares!"

Honeyleaf waves at the camera, and Nightfrost gives it a 'peace out' sign.

The screen slowly fades into black.

[]

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	6. Redstar Worries About Real Estate

**Episode 6: In Which Redstar Worries about Real Estate**

Redstar is sitting on the cushion of the Bigchair with his chin in one paw.

"Silverstreak's system of making up truths and dares through the apprentices is turning out beautifully," he mutters to himself. "But we have to use money to buy food and the like. Why couldn't we just live in the forest and do dares? We could learn how to hunt and defend our territory. Every day we could do truths and dares."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Redstar almost breaks his neck as he turns around to see who said that. It is Mothstar, the expert on sneaking up on people. Okay, not really.

"Did you think of it yourself?" Mothstar continues.

"I've asked around," he mutters. "But mostly yes. Why did you surprise me?"

Mothstar grins widely. "Your reactions are priceless. Did you ever wonder why you were always pranked? Wait, that's not a word."

Redstar shakes his head at the ever-random Mothstar. "Whatever," he grumbles. "Anyway, did you hear what I said?"

"You want to move to the forest. You want to hunt and protect your territory. You want to do dares."

Redstar nods.

"After that I told you it was innovative and you got some more gray hairs after I scared you."

"I don't have gray hairs!"

"Don't be silly. Everyone gets gray hairs sooner or later." She peers closely at his fur. "I don't know many people who get _green_ hairs, though."

"Forget it," Redstar grumbles, patting his fur back into place.

Mothstar opens up a newspaper and sits on the Bigchair next to him.

"What? !"

"I forgot it."

"You—!"

Mothstar throws the newspaper over her shoulder. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Real estate! I want some land for my Clan to live on."

Mothstar is looking serious now. She rubs her whiskers together with finger and thumb, deep in thought. "That's not a bad idea. I like the idea of living rugged with bipedal cats." She rises to her paws. "I promise you, Redstar of DareClan, I will find you a place in the wild!" She vanishes in a swirl of rainbows.

"Rainbows," Redstar mutters, getting to his paws. "Last time it was confetti."

[]

"What's this, Fernpaw?"

Honeyleaf and Fernpaw are sorting herbs in the medicine room.

"That's honey," Fernpaw replies. "All natural. We got it from the honey farm in the fall."

"Very good." Honeyleaf replaces the honey in the cabinet and takes a leafy plant with an aromatic scent out of a plastic bag. "What's this?"

"Catnip!" Fernpaw, unusually excitable, lunges toward the plant in her mentor's paw. "Give it to me!"

Honeyleaf quickly puts it back in the odor-blocking plastic bag and puts it on the top shelf. "Enough of that," she tells her apprentice. "What plants are harmful?"

"Catnip."

"BEEP! Wrong answer!"

Fernpaw's eyes clear from the catnip haze. "Yew berries or deathberries, nightshade, and water hemlock."

Honeyleaf hands her the first three books of the first series and the last three published books of the latest series. _Forest of Secrets_ and _The Forgotten Warrior_. "Find them," she orders. Fernpaw dives into the books.

[]

Redstar was standing at the entrance when the above scene occurred. He goes back to the Bigchair and enters deep thought again.

"The mentors are doing wonderfully. Honeyleaf has really grown up, as has Silverstreak. I think this Clan arrangement is marvelous. I can't wait until Mothstar comes back with the—."

Mothstar appears again and yowls, "Boo!" Redstar tumbles backwards tail over whiskers and squashes Mothstar's flicking tail. Mothstar screeches and leans over to shove him away. Redstar's whiskers poke Mothstar in the eye and she hisses as she pushes Redstar away.

"That's what you get for doing that," Redstar smirks, getting to his paws.

"I've got news," Mothstar hisses through gritted teeth. "There's a piece of forest real estate available that is very similar to ThunderClan's territory by the lake. As a matter of fact, it's identical in that regard. Rogues roam the area, but they should stay outside your markers."

"Great! Thank you, Mothstar!"

Mothstar nods and vanishes to Honeyleaf's den for some treatment of her eye.

[]

"I found them!" Fernpaw chirps. "_Forest of Secrets_ mentions deathberries and nightshade. _The Forgotten Warrior_ has an incident with water hemlock."

"Excellent!" Honeyleaf praises her.

Mothstar comes in. "Hi. Redstar got me in the eye with his whiskers."

"I've got it," Fernpaw calls.

Fernpaw washes her paws in a nearby sink and pulls on some plastic gloves. Mothstar leans over and the apprentice holds open Mothstar's blue eye.

"It's fine," she mews. "Your eye is just irritated. I'll trickle some celandine juice into it to ease the pain."

"Thanks, Fernpaw," Mothstar replies as Fernpaw heads for the cabinet.

[]

We are in the library. This section of the library has tables, chairs, and beanbags.

Redstar is at a table reading a real estate brochure. It has a picture of a lovely forest on the front.

Mothstar comes up to him with a tissue over her eye. "Hey, Redstar."

He looks up. "Hello. How's that eye?"

"It's fine. The celandine was a little messy, hence the tissue."

"I like the real estate," Redstar tells her, pulling out a chair for her to sit at, "but it's pretty expensive. However, I have a solution."

He slides a square of paper over to her. It has a simple drawing in pen on it. It is not the neatest, but what it is, that is undeniable.

It is a mug of steaming hot cocoa.

Mothstar looks up at him. "Cocoa? You want to sell the cocoa?"

She ducks her head as Silverstreak looks up. The silver cat shrugs and returns to her book, _The Revenge of the Sugar Snatchers._

Redstar nods. "We won't need it in the forest," he murmurs. "And we have lots of it."

"But the readers donated it!"

"Now we can use it for something even better. We'll have enough money to buy three forests with the money we'll make from selling the mass of cocoa."

"Okay, Redstar." Mothstar meets his gaze levelly. "I trust you and your judgment. After all, you have nine lives from StarClan, and I only have one."

The screen slowly fades to black.

[]

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	7. The FunRaising Fundraiser

**Episode 7: The Fun-Raising Fundraiser**

The camera starts rolling right after Redstar gives his Clan the news on moving to the forest after selling the hot cocoa.

The Clan is in turmoil. Honeyleaf is weeping on Silverstreak's shoulder. Silverstreak is weeping on her own shoulder. Rainbowpaw is stuffing her pockets with cocoa, and Prismpaw is reading _Midnight at Midnight_, some book about Midnight.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please quiet down!"

Everyone does as he says; even Honeyleaf and Silverstreak tone down their weeping to silent sobs.

"If we want to get to the forest, we have to work together to sell the cocoa. It will fetch a good price at almost any place we go. I've got an idea, as a matter of fact. Let's go to some snowy place to sell this; it isn't called '_hot_ cocoa' for nothing!"

[]

_In Alaska_

Silverstreak, Nightfrost, Solpaw, and Limepaw are bundled up and huddling by a table.

"Let's sell this _inside_," Nightfrost suggests.

[]

_In a hotel in Alaska_

The cocoa is selling wonderfully. Somehow the humans are not concerned about bipedal cats selling cocoa by the crate. The other cats have scattered and are selling cocoa in northern Canada, different parts of Alaska, and Russia.

[]

_Fast forward time_

The crew is meeting at an airport.

"I have one thousand dollars," Nightfrost announces.

The other crew members tell of their successes. Redstar takes the money to an exchange counter (A/N: I've never been to an airport, or at least where you meet the people getting off the plane. I don't know what they do to switch around different types of currency) and swaps it for U.S. dollars.

He returns with a check and a triumphant look on his face. "We've got approximately one million dollars," he meows triumphantly. "_And_ we've still got a few more crates of cocoa left."

Honeyleaf steps up and smiles. "I've got just the thing."

[]

_In a hospital_

"Ding ding, merry, merry Christmas! Ding, dong, ding dong!"

Redstar and the rest are singing Christmas songs to people in the hospital over the holidays. A man in a wheelchair smiles at Silverstreak as she hands him a steaming cup of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream. A little girl clutching a teddy bear gets semi-hot cocoa with cat-shaped marshmallows bobbing around in it. Rainbowpaw winks at her and gives her a stuffed animal—a white cat with a Santa hat.

Nightfrost steps forward at the end of _Carol of the Bells_. Music begins to play. Everyone grins at the familiar tune. DareClan's deputy takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y felicidad!"

The audience cheers as Nightfrost sings in perfect Spanish. He switches to English as well. He has a great singing voice.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!"

Everyone chimes in at the end. "Cha cha cha!"

The audience applauds as Nightfrost bows. A boy on a bed with a broken leg is handed a cup of cocoa.

"You can keep the mug," Prismpaw mews warmly as he admires the race cars on it.

After a while, Redstar calls, "Okay, grand finale!"

Music begins to play.

"Hark! the herald angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn King; peace on earth, and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled!' Joyful all ye nations, rise, join the triumph of the skies; with th'angelic host proclaim, 'Christ is born in Bethlehem!' Hark! the herald angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn King.'"

The music slows down considerably.

"What Child is this, who, laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping? Whom angels greet with anthems sweet, while shepherds watch are keeping? This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing: haste, haste to bring Him laud, the babe, the son of Mary."

While the music switches, Silverstreak ask Redstar, "What's laud?"

"Laud is praise," he replies.

"God rest you merry, gentlemen, let nothing you dismay, remember Christ our Savior was born on Christmas day, to save us all from Satan's pow'r when we were gone astray; O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy."

A fanfare starts the next tune.

"Joy to the world! The Lord is come! Let Earth receive her King! Let every heart prepare Him room, and Heaven and nature sing, and Heaven and nature sing, and Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing!"

The music slows down a little.

"O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem; come and behold Him born the King of angels; O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord."

The trumpets die away for the next song.

"It came upon the midnight clear, that glorious song of old, from angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold: 'Peace on the earth, good will to men, from heav'ns all-gracious King'; the world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angels sing."

As the music changes Honeyleaf remarks to Nightfrost, "Those angels were big and bright."

"They were _holy_," Nightfrost replies.

"Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head; the stars in the bright sky looked down where He lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay."

As the music switches Prismpaw remarks to Lemonpaw, "Jesus was the King of everything, but He slept in a feeding place for farm animals."

"Silent night! Holy night! All is calm, all is bright round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."

"Last one!" Redstar calls. "With feeling!"

"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains, and the mountains in reply, echo back their joyous strains. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis Deo, glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ria in excelsis Deo. Come to Bethlehem and see Him whose birth the angels sing; come, adore on bended knee Christ the Lord, the newborn King. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis Deo, glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ria in excelsis Deo! In excelsis Deo!"

This finale is met with thunderous applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the crew calls.

[]

Afterwards, the leftover cocoa is handed out to patients and nurses. An overworked doctor gets a big cup of cocoa for his hard work.

As the crew leaves, Redstar calls, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

[]

Author's note: the songs above are, in order of appearance, _Carol of the Bells, Feliz Navidad, Hark the Herald Angels Sing, What Child is This, Joy to the World, O Come All Ye Faithful, It Came Upon the Midnight Clear, Away in a Manger, Silent Night_, and _Angels We Have Heard on High_. I do not own the songs. All of the lyrics (except for the first two) are from the "Trinity Hynmal revised edition" by Great Commission Publications. Redstar's quote is from the poem "The Night Before Christmas".

[]

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	8. The Move

**Episode 8: The Move**

The next day, Redstar and the crew are meeting back at the facility.

"Everyone did marvelously in the fundraiser! We raised one million dollars!"

Everyone cheers.

"Today we will be buying the piece of land!"

[]

Redstar and the crew arrive at the real estate office. Upon entry they notice the neatness of the place. Most noticeable is the _dullness_ of the place.

"What do you want," the secretary, a bored-looking brown tabby in a neat brown suit, mutters.

Redstar hands her a makeup compact. Her eyes light up. "We're looking for Huckleberry Senior."

"Right this way."

[]

Huckleberry Senior is examining himself in a mirror. He is even blander than the building; his fur is a dull grayish tan, and his eyes are a mixture of colors that turned out like gray. He looks up and hurriedly puts the mirror in a desk drawer.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

Redstar tosses the brochure onto the desk. "We're here to buy this piece of land."

Huckleberry's eyes glow menacingly. "That's an aw-ful-wy expensive hunka trees. Nine hundred an' fifty thousand dollahs. Cash or check."

Redstar hands him the check for one million dollars. Huckleberry's gray eyes could have popped out of his skull.

"Give us the land," Redstar tells him. "And the change of ten thousand dollars."

Huckleberry, muttering to himself in defeat, hands Redstar a ratty-looking check from his desk drawer and a piece of paper. Redstar carefully examines the check.

"Thank you, Mr. Huckleberry. Have a good day."

The dull tomcat mutters something incomprehensible while watching Rainbowpaw depart.

[]

"Well, here we are!"

Everyone is in a stone hollow. "This is just like ThunderClan's camp!" Limepaw exclaims.

"That's because it is!"

A ginger tom emerges from a cave above a ledge jutting out of the wall. His green eyes gleam angrily.

"If it's yours, where are your Clanmates?" Redstar challenges.

"They're...er...hunting," Firestar offers lamely. "But this hollow is still mine!"

"No, it isn't!" Redstar replies. "You're in a completely different universe!"

"Says who?"

Redstar can't really say anything to this accusation. "I just bought this piece of land!"

"You did?"

"Yes, for nine hundred fifty thousand dollars!"

Firestar comes down from the ledge. Oddly enough, he is walking on two legs like the crew members. "Let's have a contest. Whoever wins gets the land. Whoever loses must go back to where they came from."

"You name the contest," Redstar offers.

Firestar thinks very hard. "You and I will compete. We will play a game that relies on mental strength."

[]

Firestar and Redstar are sitting across from each other on tree stumps.

"Name the category," Firestar instructs Redstar.

"Toms."

Firestar nods evilly. "Firestar."

"Redtail."

"Tigerstar."

"Birchfall."

"Dustpelt."

"Foxleap."

"Brambleclaw."

"Pinestar."

"Oakheart."

"Sunstar."

"Crookedstar."

"Piketooth."

"Onestar."

"Tallstar."

"Breezepelt."

"Crowfeather."

"Stormfur."

"Graystripe."

"Firestar."

"HA!"

Firestar looks crestfallen. "Graystripe is my friend," he mutters. "I couldn't help thinking of me."

"You said yourself in the beginning of the game. You repeated yourself. You lose."

"Rematch."

"No. You said whoever won would get the land. Go back to where you came from."

Firestar sighs. "You're right. This isn't ThunderClan's camp. I just wanted more territory. Goodbye, Redstar. May the forks be with you."

[]

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	9. Learning to be Cats

**Episode 9: Learning to be Cats**

"This is the leader's den," Redstar meows. "That's Highledge, I believe. And over there is the medicine cat den. The nursery would be over there, I think. The warriors' den is there. The elders' den is way over there. And the apprentices' den is there!"

"Excellent," Nightfrost agrees. "Everything's ready for us."

"Except for fresh-kill," Redstar points out. "Can you put together a patrol?"

"Redstar?"

"Yes?"

"We don't know how to hunt."

[]

Lemonpaw, Limepaw, Rainbowpaw, Prismpaw, and Solpaw are in the training hollow with Nightfrost and—what do you know?—Sandstorm!

"Sandstorm has come far," Nightfrost tells the apprentices. "Listen to her."

Limepaw moans audibly. "When can we go?"

Sandstorm shoots her a scathing look. Limepaw ducks her head so fast that she almost loses an ear to a tree.

"You've put her in her place," Nightfrost breathes in Sandstorm's ear with a purr. "I'll leave you to the training." He retreats to the side of the hollow.

"Okay," Sandstorm mews in a no-nonsense tone. "You can't hunt like a cat unless you're like a cat." A spray of stardust swirls around her paws, and suddenly she is like a normal cat on four paws.

The apprentices protest loudly, but the stardust has already taken effect. Nightfrost's eyes widen as he ends up squatting like a duck instead of sitting. Embarrassed to be in this awkward position, he shifts around, but ends up making himself look even more ridiculous. He sighs and returns to the duck position.

Lemonpaw is admiring Limepaw as she scuffles with all four paws in the sand. "This is terrible," she spits. "How can I get apps on my iPod now, if I don't have any thumbs?"

"They don't have iPods in the wild," Sandstorm tells her. "Now, pretend that leaf is a mouse."

Mouse would have been unappetizing, but they were more cat-like now. Solpaw licks his lips and drops into a crouch.

"Keep your tail flat and still," Sandstorm prompts him. "Your weight is all on your back paws. That's good for jumping for birds, but this is a mouse. We _stalk_ mice." Sandstorm turns to the other apprentices. "You try."

[]

Redstar has gotten used to walking on four paws. He pads through the forest, enjoying the scents and sounds. He follows the scent trail of Sandstorm and Nightfrost. He sees the black tom squatting on the leaves.

Redstar approaches him. "What are you doing?" he meows. Nightfrost leaps to his paws but loses his balance and drops to the regular cat position. His ears are flat.

"I was sitting down when that happened," he mutters.

"Sitting down when you wanted to sit like a duck?"

"I wasn't trying to sit like a duck to begin with!" Nightfrost snaps, storming away without dignity.

Redstar smirks and sits where Nightfrost was sitting. After a few tries he manages to look natural. _Maybe being a cat isn't so bad_, he thinks as he watches Limepaw pounce smoothly and hook a leaf on her claws.

"Can I try?" he mews as he pads into the clearing. Solpaw is surprised and ends up crashing into Rainbowpaw instead of pouncing on her.

"All right," Sandstorm replies, snorting amusedly as Rainbowpaw spits at her brother.

[]

Lionblaze is showing Silverstreak, Patchclaw, Smokesplash, and Willowheart how to mark borders. Willowheart is making exaggerated disgusted faces, and Patchclaw is trying to whistle and looking the other way.

"Can't we just claw trees or something?" Smokesplash begs. "Anything but _that_!"

"Nope," Lionblaze replies. "Now go mark that bush."

Smokesplash looks to StarClan and heads for the bush.

[]

A while later—around _sunhigh_—the Clan is reconvening in the camp. The apprentices caught a lot of prey, and Redstar took down a fat squirrel. Shinyheart and Patchclaw are sharing tongues as Jetkit and Darkkit squeal and play around their paws. The training cats are mewing excitedly to each other.

"I'm going to be the best hunter in the Clan," Limepaw proclaims.

"Jayfeather and Leafpool helped me and Honeyleaf learn the herbs," Fernpaw added.

"I had to mark the border," Willowheart meows, coming up. "It was gross."

"It felt natural after a bit," Patchclaw murmurs defensively. "We are cats now."

"We were cats before," Lemonpaw argues.

"More so now," Patchclaw replies.

[]

Redstar twists smoothly to dodge Sandstorm's teeth and smacks her ear with one paw. Sandstorm comes around and lunges for his throat. Redstar rolls out of the way and pins her on her back. He runs his back paws gently over her stomach.

"Then I'd get up and run away yowling surrender," Sandstorm mews, "so don't kill me!"

Redstar twitches his whiskers and lets the pale ginger cat up. "I won't kill you, don't you worry! Firestar would miss you terribly. Why did you lunge for my throat back there? A true warrior doesn't need to kill to win its battles."

"StarClan willing, you'll only need to fight rogues. Rogues have no code of honor. They will kill."

"Ah."

[]

By sundown, the cats are chattering excitedly around dinner—no, the evening meal. The warriors of Silverpelt are visible as the sun sets. Sandstorm is sharing a squirrel with Silverstreak.

"That's very interesting, Silverstreak," she is mewing as Redstar comes over.

"Sandstorm?" Redstar asks quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Save me some," she tells Silverstreak as she follows Redstar into the forest.

"What do you need?" Sandstorm asks.

"I—I'm not sure if I can lead DareClan. I'm as new to this cat stuff as they are, and I can't help very well."

Sandstorm's pale ginger tail, gray in the twilight, flicks Redstar's ear. "Oh, Redstar. I'm not going to lead DareClan, nor is any other cat besides you. This is your destiny. I'm more than happy to stay with your Clan for a little while to help you out, but I'm not here permanently. Got it?"

Redstar nods apprehensively.

"Don't worry," she adds. "StarClan knows your destiny, and your destiny is to lead DareClan."

"How do you know this?"

"I know."

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	10. The Last Episode for Now

**Episode 10: The Very Last Episode...for Now**

A few days—_sunrises_—later, Redstar is patrolling the forest with Sandstorm.

"Your Clan is doing well," Sandstorm mews.

"Thanks to you," Redstar replies. "You taught us to hunt and fight and follow the warrior code. I couldn't have done it without you."

"There are some things I'd like to see to before I leave," Sandstorm continues, "but I don't have the authority to do them."

Redstar looks at her quizzically, but she is heading away toward the scent of mouse.

[]

"Redstar!" Sandstorm hisses.

Redstar creeps forward in the undergrowth till he is crouching with Sandstorm in ferns. "What is it?"

"Rogue."

A creamy brown tom with golden spots and yellow eyes is stalking a thrush. His nostrils flare as the thrush pauses from knocking a snail against a stone. It returns to its banging, and the tom lets out his breath.

"Pounce now," Redstar breathed. This tom was a natural at hunting.

The tom delays, waggling his haunches.

"He shouldn't do that," Redstar whispers. "If it brushes against some bracken, the thrush will fly away."

"He's stealing prey!" Sandstorm protests softly.

"Wait."

The tom licks his lips and crouches calmly. The snail's shell cracks loudly, and the tom is on top of it before the crack echoes.

"Excellent!" Redstar meows in a normal tone. The tom looks up with the thrush dangling from his jaws.

Redstar emerges from the bracken. "I'm Redstar, leader of DareClan. This is our territory."

The tom lets the thrush drop. "I've smelled your scent markers," he replies warily.

"You would be prey-stealing. However, our Clan has only been around for a few sunrises. Would you like to join?"

The tom still looks defensive. "Can I see your camp?"

Redstar pauses. If this cat saw the camp, he would be inviting an ambush. "I'll tell you about the life in the Clan, if you'd like."

"Okay, but may I keep the thrush?"

[]

"Let all cats old enough to think of a dare join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"I can think of a dare!" Darkkit squeals. "I dare Mom to say hi to Patchclaw with a straight face!"

"That's enough," Shinyheart scolds him gently. "If you can't be quiet you'll have to stay in the nursery."

"Everyone," Redstar meows after dismounting the Highledge, "this is Fox. He'll be joining DareClan. Fox," Redstar continues, turning to the tom, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fox had learned a lot about Clan life and makes the vow with no hesitation. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fox, from this moment you shall be known as Molespots. StarClan honors your initiative and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of DareClan."

"Molespots! Molespots!"

Sandstorm, sitting a little way behind Redstar, mews in satisfaction. "You've done what I wanted. Congratulations, Redstar, you can lead DareClan with no help. Goodbye."

When Redstar looks back, the pale ginger cat is gone.

[]

**A/N: This is the last episode. I will be publishing a new story titled "DareClan." It will be in past tense, not present. "When Redstar ****looked**** back, the pale ginger cat ****was**** gone." Thank you, all my fans! I did this on a whim, and this is an awesome whim. I wrote three and a half episodes in one day. Wow. My wrist is tingling. I am going to have sore fingers tomorrow...Review please!**

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


End file.
